


Fire, Ready, Aim

by luinil80



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Loss, Character Death, Episode: s03e03 Supply Lines, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Panic Attacks, References to Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), Suicide, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luinil80/pseuds/luinil80
Summary: There would have been no reinforcements, no more men and no escape plans, maybe this was the end, maybe everything would have ended here.For the first time fear began to crawl inside him, they were going to die here and nobody knew they ever existed.-n.18 Panic at the Disco - Panic Attacks +n.19 Broken Hearts - Grief / Survivor’s guilt + alt. 14 - Shot.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Fire, Ready, Aim

* * *

Ryloth, a tragic defeat was coming upon them and everything was going so much wrong, 

The battalion was losing ground and too many troopers were down, General Di and Captain Keeli were the only ones who still defending the front lines at all costs.

A medic stood on the edge of the battle, he was new, not even a battle before that, he was not afraid, he was too smart for that and he knew what was going on. With him there was another soldier, one of the last of his comrades, the others were already dead, he had seen them fall one by one at the hands of the enemy. This one, CT-5400, was seriously wounded, gasping for air and barely conscious, but still alive for now. Together they reached the side of the hill, trying to find a safe shelter to treat him better, but when he took a look at the man's wound, as soon as they stopped, he knew that he would not survive it, that there was no hope, probably for either of them.

There would have been no reinforcements, no more men and no escape plans, maybe this was the end, maybe everything would have ended here.

For the first time fear began to crawl inside him, they were going to die here and nobody knew they ever existed.

> _I’m sorry brother, I can’t save you, can't save us, no one can._

For a while he tried to think, to find a solution, he was good at it, he was rational... but his mind kept betraying him.

So he waited, he didn't know exactly what, but while the other one's breath was starting to faint and started coughing blood, he sat there in silence.

> _So this is how it ends? Dying alone on an unknown planet?_

There was nothing more he could do. Completely alone for the first time in his life and useless. Useless and frightened now that there was only silence around him and the noise of the battle in the distance had long since disappeared, he just wanted to cry and cry and sleep and maybe, just maybe, never wake up again. He had nothing left, nothing worth living or fighting, but he was still alive, by a cruel twist of fate, he was the only one left.

> _Why am I still alive? I don't deserve this._

A few minutes passed and he was still there, lying next to a dead body, hoping to follow him soon, but it never happened. He didn't know what to do or where to go... but he had to do something.

As a field medic, it was still his duty to check if there were any other survivors, even if it meant getting up and going back to where the heart of the battle once was.

But, at the same time, he didn't want to leave his brother alone, he knew it was an irrational thought, the other was dead after all, but he still felt guilty, so he tried to move him so that he wasn't seen by someone else. He gave him one last look before he left, his heart still heavy and fear clouding his mind.

* * *

The battlefield was a horrible sight, bodies scattered around, their ship still on the ground with the ramp half closed but no longer separatist on sight. He knew he had to be careful, something could always hide anywhere, but his duty came first, even in this case.

When he got closer he saw his General and his Captain, dead, lying on the ground with the others.

> _I am the only one left...it can't be._

He was truly alone now, everyone was gone and he didn't know what to do anymore.

> _I failed, I'm sorry._

In his mind, he felt like he had failed them, all of them. CT-5210 had failed and he wasn't worthy of living anymore.

He didn't deserve to die, but neither did he deserve to live with this burden on his heart.

He fell to his knees, his head in his hands and started crying. He cried so much and screamed so loud until he had no more voice in his throat and his lungs started to hurt. He was terrified, he didn't want to be alone, he never wanted to see his brothers die, he never wanted any of this, but he was bred for it.

As soon as he looked down, everything became clear. At his side there was a blaster like the one he usually wore, maybe it was a sign or maybe it was finally fate that took pity on him, this was finally it.

He reached out with a shaky hand and he picked it up, taking it straight to his temple.

> _So this is how it all ends?...finally._

It only took one shot to put things back in order.

The fear was gone, he felt relieved and calm, happy even. Now he could be with his brothers again, now he wasn't alone anymore...

**Author's Note:**

> lack of proof reading & general illness. Some errors may be present :)


End file.
